Beginnings
by Dr.Venkman
Summary: The Belmonts are set on infiltrating the infamous Monster High, but will they find the secrets they hope or will they find something more than they bargained for?   Yeah I suck at summaries. Enjoy the story anyways though.


Before I start this little story I'd like to make it perfectly clear, that I own neither Castlevania, nor Monster High. Both belong to Konami and Mattel respectively. Though Venedict is completely mine, so if I see any Venedict Belmont's running around I better get paid Konami! I'd also like to give a shout out to my sister, Music Freak for the help with editing and revision.

"A high school... Full of monsters..?" One male of two asked, as they sat in what was a lavish study, filled to the brim with books, most of which packed with endless upon endless scripture of the paranormal and the arcane. To put it simply, monsters. From their existence to their extermination, this baroque study told every tale. To any normal person, this would be considered odd. Monsters hadn't caused much a fuss since that last outbreak of killings, when the law was finally laid down. Monsters would stop their rampages or extinction would be faced. However, to these two, this study was as normal as any living room.

"Yes, boy. A school full of monsters. No doubt learning to terrorize the masses." The second man replied. He was a old man, who looked like he had seen more battles than any ordinary man his age would. His face was weathered with scars, the most noticeable a scar that looked like it was not earned by a blade, but rather claws, running jagged down his left eye, robbing him of his sight. His jet black hair resisted his age and still shined with health. He jabbed his cane into the knee of the boy he was with, who attention he had seemed to have lost, "Pay attention, Venedict. This is important." He took a moment to cough before continuing ominously, "And I want you to join it."

The boy gave his grandfather a skeptical look, before he twisted his lips into a smirk, "And I thought our family hunted monsters, and here you are wanting me to join their ranks. Perhaps I'll go shopping with Frankenstein's daughter, play a little one on one with Medusa's brood. Hell, maybe even cuddle up with Dracula's daughter." He jeered, receiving a caning across the shin for his trouble.

As he clinched his knee in agony the older man scolded, "Brat. You're thinking like an idiot, Venedict. Not a Belmont." Venedict gave a small frown. Here came the speech again. His grandfather couldn't go five seconds without mentioning his ancestors. If there was one thing Grandpa Richter didn't hesitate to do, it was mention how accomplished his family was. From Leon who started the feud with the stalkers of the night to Simon their most recognized, there was no Belmont that his grandfather wouldn't compare him to and scoff.

Venedict couldn't help but yawn; a slight which Richter didn't miss. "Perhaps, you wouldn't be so dismissive if it was you who hung in these halls one day." Richter offered as he hobbled over toward the portraits that hung in the study. They perfectly displayed the Belmonts as the years went by, from the forefathers such as Leon to the newer members. Even Venedict himself was there. However, it was to be noted that he would receive a new one as he grew; for he wasn't a day over seventeen, plenty of time to grow. If he wasn't done in by whatever this school had to offer him.

He erected himself from his chair and cast his eyes on the man directly after his grandfather. The man had every feature Venedict had, the dirty blond hair, sharp ice blue eyes. Even the same smirk, as though he had something better to do and he was simply allowing the portrait to happen because he could. Venedict idolized that man. Anybody could tell he got everything he was from him. They could have been quite the force, unfortunately his father barely lived to see the boy turn 8.

Their town was ravished by a rash of sudden deaths, all in a similar fashion. The victims were grievously bitten and chunks of their bodies missing, specifically around the neck area. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that a werewolf was amok in their town whom his father immediately tracked down. Unfortunately, the werewolf was also rabid; a fact which his father was not prepared for. He was ill-equipped and cornering a wounded beast; things were only meant to be worse from there. His father won out in the end, but at the cost of his life. All this culminating in a fierce hatred of werewolves and Venedict being rushed into replace the fallen Belmont, much to his mother chagrin. 7 years later here he stood, about to infiltrate a high school full of monsters. He could only think of the dreaded things that lurked their halls..

"HOLY HADES!" Exclaimed Deuce Gorgon, who caught a face full of dodgeball as gym commenced as usual at Monster High. He staggered back before falling on his bum. Deuce didn't have to make a peep, his snakes did all the talking for him by hissing at the offender, Heath Burns. Man, that ghoul could act like a plain human sometimes.

"You know for a C-baller you sure are crummy at dodgeball," Heath mocked with a laugh.

Deuce gave a huff and replied indignantly, "You try spotting a dodgeball with sunglasses on. I dare you." That only caused Heath to laugh louder, while Deuce bent over to pick up the ball.

"Don't pout, Deuce. It's unbecoming of a man." Deuce gave another huff before heaving the ball into Heath's gut. Watching him double over in pain gave him no end to satisfaction. Deuce added for extra measure, "For a d-baller you sure are crummy at dodging." He received a wheeze in reply, "Very.. Funny."

Meanwhile in Home Ick, Frankie Stein was putting on her best innocent smile, "I swear I only looked away from the over for a second." The teacher gave a frown and then point towards the oven. The concoction that had made its way out of the oven looked like a normal bundt cake. But upon further inspection, most bundt cakes don't slither out of the oven nor kill time by attacking the students in the class room.

In all honesty, Frankie thought it was quite a sight to see, but she doubted that the teacher felt the same way. Her first tipoff should have probably been when the cake destroyed her desk. She gave her a howling good tongue lashing, too. And she could rest assured that her parents would be notified. Eventually, she relented and let the class go early. Wasn't much she could do when half of the room looked like a bunch of humans came mobbing through.

Ick, her mom's stitches would fall off when she heard about this. Her dad would approve, though. He had a love for concocting weird things. Frankie was dragged out of her thoughts by her BMFFs, Draculaura and Clawdeen, who had grins on their faces miles wide. "Good job, ghoulfriend. I don't think I could have stood another minute of that class." Clawdeen applauded, nudging Frankie with her elbow.

She gave a nervous chuckle and replied sheepishly, "Well, I didn't exactly plan for it to go that way..."

Draculaura shook her head and offered, "It still turned out fine. The teacher just can't seem to fathom a vegetarian vampire, she's always trying to force me to make something..." She gave a gasp for dramatic effect, "Bloody. Barbaric, right?" Clawdeen gave a nod, "No doubt. Seems like we need something to do for the rest of the period. Wanna go down to the gym and scope out some cute boys?" Clawdeen gave a grin, before darting off without waiting for a reply, Frankie and Draculaura cast gazes toward each other before bursting out into laughter. That was Clawdeen for you. They took off after her, "Hey, Deen! Wait up!"

Whatever those horrible halls held, Venedict would be ready for them. "Oi, old man. Go over the monsters with me again." Richter turned to Venedict and gave him a gleaming smile. Finally the boy was getting serious.

Perhaps there was hope for him yet.


End file.
